Pour l'amour d'un père
by Ketsuu
Summary: Loki se meure, dans les prisons d'Asgard. Et sa magie, plus déchaînée que jamais, ronge l'univers de sa brume sombre et verte... mais est-ce réellement la fin? Rien n'est jamais moins sûr...


Hey! Je vous présente le premier OS de toute une série... Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!

Merci à ma nouvelle Bêta _**YaNa31**_ pour avoir relu et corriger cet OS, et pour m'avoir fait le meilleurs (et de loin) des compliment dessus (voir mon profil )

* * *

**.**

_**Pour l'amour d'un père.**_

**.**

* * *

Un grognement.

Un bruit strident. Du métal qui s'entrechoquait. _Des chaines ?_

Un corps. Blafard, strié de coupures profondes, boursouflées et suintantes.

Un sifflement.

Une _chose_, longue et poisseuse, qui glissait le long des barreaux, lentement, prenant plaisir à voir la lueur effrayée mais brisée dans le regard de sa proie.

De la sueur, s'écoulant sur l'amas de chaire blanc et _bleue_, comme au rythme de ses poumons percés se remplissant vaguement d'air.

Un souffle, erratique, tremblant de rage et de peur.

Et des yeux. Verts, emplis d'une rage et d'une folie vengeresse.

Une silhouette bien trop familière s'avança lentement devant _l'enclos_ dont les barreaux dépassaient facilement deux mètre cinquante.

Loki se redressa trop vite et laissa échapper un couinement. Aussitôt, le serpent aveugle vint se suspendre au-dessus de lui et déversa une simple goutte de son venin sur son front.

Doucement, elle roula de la racine du nez à la caroncule lacrymale de son œil droit et se glissa à l'intérieur.

Aux prises d'un supplice infernal, trop occupé à se tordre de douleur, il n'entendit pas les paroles à peine murmuré du « Père » de Toute Chose.

« N'apprendras-tu donc jamais, Loki _Laufeyson_ ? Tu n'as pas ta place sur le trône d'Asgard, _tu ne l'as jamais eu_. »

Il se détourna alors du spectacle morbide.

_C'était pour le mieux_, se répétait-il, inlassablement.

Ainsi, il protégerait les Neufs Mondes de ce fou de barbare qu'il n'aurait jamais dû recueillir. La paix durerait longtemps, décida-t-il, le temps pour tous _d'oublier_, le temps pour Thor de devenir Roi. Puis, bien des millénaires plus tard, il libérerait Loki et ses monstres de progénitures. Aura alors lieu le Crépuscule des Dieu, _Ragnarok*_. Odin se fera tué par l'un des descendants lupins de Loki, trouvant enfin la paix éternelle.

Se sera _parfait_. Odin en frémit d'avance, sans savoir que cela n'aurait jamais lieu.

_Parce que l'avenir n'est pas gravé dans le marbre._

Loki se prit la tête entre ses mains enchaînées, haletant.

Son corps le lançait affreusement.

Et sa magie, si faible maintenant… Odin lui avait décidément tout prit –l'amour d'un père, la reconnaissance et la gloire des guerriers, ses enfants, _ses_ trônes, et même sa magie, alors qu'elle faisait partie intégrante de son corps… Loki n'en pouvait plus de cette existence misérable.

Il voulait mourir.

Une larme s'écoula de son seul œil valide.

Soudainement, il sentit sa magie se contracter d'un seul coup au centre de son corps avant de se relâcher brusquement, avalant tout sur son passage.

Il s'époumona comme jamais auparavant, pas même auprès des tortures chitauris ou lors des punitions données par les Ases à cause de ses multiples farces (à l'humour douteux, il fallait l'avouer).

Il sentit son corps brûler, partir en lambeaux. Comme le reste de l'univers.

C'en était fini. De lui, de _tout_.

Bien loin d'ici, alors que la brume verte et destructrice s'apprêtait à détruire l'ultime royaume d'Heleim, sa souveraine contemplait d'un air songeur les racines d'Yggdrasil.

Elle pouvait entendre les cris des âmes englouties, les bruits mats des immenses blocs de pierre composant son castel et s'écrasant au sol.

Mais que pouvait-elle faire ? Elle-même n'était pas assez puissante pour contrer la magie de son père ! A moins que…

Elle sourit. _Elle lui en devait bien une non ?_

Après tout, malgré le bannissement de sa fille au Royaume des Mort, c'était lui qui l'avait élevée, en cachette, afin de faire d'elle la Reine qu'elle était désormais.

Sa folie l'avait rongé et tué depuis bien longtemps déjà, il était temps pour son âme de se reposer… oui, quitte à sauver une personne, autant que ce soit lui, qui avait tant souffert.

Les cris étaient bien loin maintenant. Seule restait la brume verdâtre rongeant le sol pierreux en dessous de Hel.

La jeune femme inspira et expira longuement. Elle sentit la brume lécher ses pieds nus. Alors qu'elle se laissait submerger et dévorer à son tour, sa propre magie éclata et s'insinua doucement dans celle de Loki.

Hel eut un dernier sourire avant de s'éteindre… définitivement ? Rien n'est jamais moins sûr…

Enfin, le néant.

Petit à petit, Loki reprit conscience.

Il tenta de bouger.

_Rien._

De renifler.

_Non plus._

De toucher.

_Nada._

D'ouvrir les yeux.

_Niet._

Il se sentait léger, libre de tout.

Libérer de la carcasse qui lui servait autrefois de corps.

Soudain, l'univers sombre qui l'entourait fut secoué d'une explosion de lumières et de couleurs.

Petit à petit, le néant se constella de petits points lumineux, de nuages colorés.

C'est alors qu'il comprit. Loki venait d'assister à la naissance de l'univers et de ses galaxies étoilées.

Toutes sortes d'images défilèrent, des formations de galaxies, de systèmes solaires, d'étoiles, de corps célestes… et enfin la première naissance de l'âme de Loki. Il assista alors à l'évolution en accéléré de son âme et de toutes les vies qu'elle avait abritées. Des microbes aux poissons, puis aux mammifères en tout genre, des félins, des oiseaux, même un Tyrannosaurus rex –comme quoi, il était un roi légitime, ha !-, puis bien d'autres bipèdes, tel des Hommes, des Femmes de toutes branches du genre _Homo _confondues, de toutes les races humanoïdes tel les Alfes, les Nains, même les Ases et les Géant du Givre… non, il n'avait eu qu'une seule vie en tant que Géant. Celle qu'il venait de quitter.

Revinrent alors les souvenirs, les odeurs, le toucher des textures en tout genre, la première canine apparut, la première dent de lait tombée… tout se mélangeait, se confondait en un ballet onirique de saveurs et de couleurs venant d'époques et de mondes aussi différents que semblables…

Loki se sentit soudainement vieux et las.

La majeure partie de son âme était bien trop usée.

Il devina qu'il n'aurait jamais dû assister à un tel spectacle, qu'il aurait dû mourir définitivement… _mais alors comment ?_

Qu'était-il en train de se passer ?

Il fut soudainement aspiré dans une galaxie à la couleur laiteuse. Il ne pouvait se débattre, aussi il se laissa emporter vers la seule planète de l'univers où la vie ait tenue aussi longtemps.

La Terre.

Loki n'en crut pas ses yeux (il faut dire aussi qu'il n'en avait pas étant donné sa forme spectrale).

Il l'avait bien détruite pourtant ! Comme cet univers.

_Mais alors comment ?_

Alors qu'il traversait l'un des nombreux passages terrien menant à Yggdrasil –la planète Terre était recouverte d'une multitude de portails inter-dimensionnels la reliant notamment à l'Arbre-Monde mais aussi au légendaire Mont Olympe, aux Champs Elysées, au Tartare et bien d'autres…- il se retrouva sur Jotunheim.

Il eut un drôle de pressentiment –étrangement positif- et était partagé entre différents sentiments.

Emerveillement devant les immenses sculptures de glace dédiées au souverain actuel.

Bien être –_retour au bercail !_

Peur.

Dégoût. D'eux. De lui-même.

Parce que les Jötuns sont des monstres sanguinaires… n'est-ce pas ?

A moins que ce ne soit les Ases ?...

_Oh_, il ne savait plus.

Il ne se souvenait plus.

Tout ce mélangeait, sa vie en tant que 'Loki' et le souvenir vague des autres.

Petit à petit, le néant refaisait surface dans son esprit, tandis que son corps spectral se dirigeait à toute vitesse dans les allées du palais, dans ses recoins les plus profonds.

Et c'est là qu'il les vit.

Laufey, allongé sur un lit de glace un autre Géant, sûrement Farbauti, lui tenant la main avec tendresse, pour le soutenir dans ses contractions.

… _contractions_ ?

Une sorte de médecin se tenait debout près de l'entrejambe de Laufey, les mains tendues pour attraper le nouvel être qui en sortait –ai-je déjà précisé que la race des Jotnar était hermaphrodite ? Et bien vous voilà prévenu.

Le bébé était bien trop petit, bien trop fragile pour un Jötun. Il ne bougeait plus dans les bras du médecin.

Loki se sentit attiré vers lui.

Il se laissa faire.

C'était comme… une _évidence_.

Tandis qu'il se laissa aller de nouveau au néant, oubliant les cris de Farbauti et les larmes de Laufey, oubliant ses anciennes vies et leurs odeurs et leurs couleurs, oubliant Loki et ses peines et ses joies, oubliant son frère, oubliant ses enfants…

…_une douce chaleur l'envahit alors qu'il ouvrit ses petits yeux pour la première fois, lorsque des grands bras le déposèrent dans les grandes mains de son géniteur, lorsque celui-ci le confia à celui qu'il l'avait mis au monde…_

Et, dans les ténèbres, percèrent les dernières lueurs de son ancienne vie. Une énergie familière, mais qui n'était pas sienne, s'enroula autour de lui.

_La plupart des enfants pleurent à la naissance, lui sourit à ses parents, qui s'effondrèrent en larmes de joie._

_Le trône était sauvé. Leur famille était sauvée._

Hel. C'était donc elle qui l'avait sauvé, _sa fille chérie_.

Il était heureux, mais tellement triste. Il n'avait pu sauver sa fille du Jugement d'Odin. C'est à peine s'il avait pu l'élever. Et il l'avait tuée, comme tous ses autres merveilleux enfants. Comme Thor. Comme Frigga. Il les avait tous perdus à jamais…

**Non. C'est faux. Je serais toujours avec toi.**

_**Nous**_** serons toujours avec toi.**

**N'en doute jamais, **_**Papa**_**.**

_Une larme roula sur sa petite joue, puis une autre et des milliers, inondant son petit visage de petit Géant. Sa « génitrice » l'installa sur son sein, lui caressant sa petite tête de son grand doigt pendant qu'il tétait._

_« Bienvenue_

**, à ta nouvelle et dernière vie,**

_Loptr*. »_

* * *

***** Loptr est l'un des trois noms de Loki dans la Mythologie nordique x)

* * *

Alors? Je suis ouverte à toutes critiques, positives et négatives, et à tous les petits mots d'encouragement :3

Si vous le souhaitez, vous avez jusqu'à dimanche pour m'envoyer (par MP, Mail ou encore Review) un prompt pour le nouvel OS qui sortira en fin de la semaine prochaine (j'aurais pas internet de Lundi à Vendredi). Vous êtes pas obligés, mais j'aimerais bien tenter l'expérience :3

A la prochaine !

_**Ketsuu.**_


End file.
